One-Shots
by tap-is-life
Summary: A series of Sasuke one-shots
1. Memories

I sighed, feet dangling off the ledge of my balcony as I gazed into the night sky. The shine of the stars always seemed to calm me when my mind was swirling with thoughts, always of the same person and the same situations.

" _Yuki," I said as a short introduction. His eyes flickered towards me, then looked away bored._

" _I don't need to know your name. Just stay out of my way."_

" _Never dreamed of being a hindrance to the almighty Uchiha," I droned, walking away before I could meet one of his famous glares._

I lightly smacked myself, breaking away from the memory of when we first met. Maybe if I wasn't so proud back then, I would've listened to him and stayed out of his way. However, even despite pride that's hard to do when we're on the same team. _Not that it even mattered,_ I thought. _He was still cruel._

Seeing as the stars did nothing for me this time, I forced myself back into my quiet home. I hate thinking about the day I realized I had feeling for the jerk. I was fine going about my life hating his harsh words and cruel actions, yet he somehow managed to behave as a decent human being a few times.

' _I wonder if they watch over me.' I thought as I knelt in front of my parents' graves. I didn't even know them, yet I always had heavy moments of sadness thinking about how different my life would've been if they lived._

 _I didn't dare tell anyone I came here when dark thoughts clawed into my mind. Everyone is supposed to think I'm this indifferent girl striving to become a ninja in order to help others. I'm the one that excelled in strategy along with Shikamaru, and Ninjutsu with Sasuke. And yet here I am like some sort of fragile doll._

" _What are you doing here looking so pathetic?" said the last person I wanted to encounter. I didn't even bother with a response, causing him to walk closer and sit next to me uninvited. "I didn't know you've lost people."_

" _I lost them far before I got to know them."_

 _It took him a second to reply, maybe because he was calculating the dates on the tombstone with what he assumed to be my age. "At least you didn't grow up with them just to lose them."_

 _I chuckled darkly. "At least you know what a mother's love feels like."_

 _Silence filled the air, and I hoped that maybe he'd be done with me and decide to leave. I didn't have the energy today to keep up my quick remarks, to keep the indifference on my face. Sasuke of all people didn't need to see me like this._

" _My father," he started again. "I think he loved me, but he had a weird way of showing it. He always pushed me hard to be great like my prodigy of a brother. Even after he was killed by the pride of our clan, I wanted to impress him in the afterlife to show him that I could be stronger and avenge him."_

" _And your mother?"_

 _His eyes softened ever so slightly. "I knew how much she loved me."_

" _My brother says that when I was born my parents were so happy. They always wanted a girl, so that they could have equal representation of the sexes in the house. But my father ended up holding me and doing the most with me than my mother for some reason. Hiro said it's not because she loved me less, but father just surprisingly started with the "daddy's little girl" stuff a lot earlier than imagined."_

" _Do you know what they look like?"_

 _I sighed, taking a picture out of my pocket that I carried when I visited. In it looked like a happy family, with a tall man with fiery red hair and brown eyes smirking with pride while a delicate woman with black hair and brown eyes leaned into him. She had one hand on a little boy, fair skinned and same look as the mother, while the tan baby being held by the father resembled him._

" _They died a week after this was taken," I started. "Hiro doesn't know I come here sometimes, how much I think of whether they really loved me or if he's telling me stories to make me feel better."_

 _I saw him glance at me, then back at the picture. "You can't fabricate the kind of love seen in this photo."_

 _And somehow, that statement made my heart warm for him._

My parents died long ago from the Nine Tails' devastation before I could even know them, leaving only me and my brother to fend for ourselves. Times were hard, as expected of two ninja orphans, but I quickly realized that as long as we had each other we could get through anything. But now I'm an adult and decided I should be on my own instead of relying on my brother so much in the home. He shouldn't always have to protect me, not even from fanboys and jerks.

" _The Uchiha is staring at you again," Hiro signed to me. I paused my walking to glance back at my pursuer, but he pretended to be training. Sometimes I regret having a training spot so close to his, adjacent really, but that would just display my denial for my true feelings by this point._

 _I've been on his team for a little over a year now, and sadly I have in fact developed feelings for him unbeknownst to everyone except Hiro. The day I told him I couldn't tell if his face showed signs of relief, or he saw the future of my impending doom. We're both aware of Sauce's dangerous obsession with revenge and the strong possibility of him going to the deepest depths of the dark side to get it, but somehow along our journey he captured my interest._

" _I still don't know what you see in him," Hiro grumbled, even his fingers expressing his discontent as he signed._

" _Sometimes I don't know myself," I replied, still focusing my chakra to my feet so I glided across the lake. "But he caught me at really bad times and found a way to comfort me despite his harsh exterior."_

" _Since when?"_

 _I glanced at his figure against the tree. "Since you started going on missions more frequently to support us."_

I scoffed at the memory, now more aware of how that one conversation caused my brother and I to become closer instead of him feeling compelled to be the breadwinner of our little family. I think I made him feel bad, or he took it as the opportunity for me to spend more time with him and less time with Sasuke. Not that it worked.

 _His fingers ran slowly through my hair, savoring the soft red tresses and lavender smell. I sighed in content, wanting to forget all his negatives that drove me crazy and focus on moments like this where he reminded me ever so subtly why I developed feelings for him._

" _Do you ever think about what you'll do after?"_

 _His lips traced my shoulder. "After what?"_

" _After your revenge. Have you thought that far ahead?"_

 _He paused. "Restore my clan."_

" _That's such a simple answer and not very well thought out._

" _Okay. I want to marry the woman who will have me despite my faults."_

" _And?"_

" _And create a life together."_

" _And?"_

" _And have children who will grow strong and carry the Uchiha name."_

 _I pushed him away slightly. "Seems like you're more focused on the Uchiha name than being happy."_

" _Wait," he commanded, grabbing my arm before I could go too far. I groaned, not wanting to look at him as he tried to correct me or scold me. This conversation felt meaningless considering he'd either die in battle or be so far gone he'd be unattainable to the rest of us. To me. "All of that would make me happy. Do you really take me as an egotistical jerk?"_

" _Ye-"_

" _That was a rhetorical question."_

" _And I was about to provide a rhetorical answer before you so rudely interrupted me."_

 _Now it was his tone to groan, running a frustrated hand through his hair in the process. "I would come back for you if that's what you're worried about."_

 _That was the main worry, but I didn't want to admit that. I didn't want to admit how he made me feel whole. How he filled a void I've had for so long that even Hiro couldn't fill. How I didn't expect him to survive. How I didn't believe his feelings for me._

 _Instead I put on my usual indifferent face. "I'm sure Sakura will still be a willing candidate to sleep with you."_

 _This time he glared. "That's not what I want. Do I have to spell it out for you?"_

" _Apparently you do."_

" _I want…"_

"Me," I whispered, trying to fight back tears. "You claim you wanted me and lied to my face."

"I didn't."

 _What the…_

My head spun to my door where the source of the voice stood. I'd recognize that voice anywhere, no matter how deep it had matured. I wanted to slap myself for allowing my defenses to slip, for allowing thoughts to corrupt my senses and not even notice an intruder in my home.

"Were you reminiscing about us?"

"What us? You clearly displayed that whatever connection we had didn't matter."

"You knew I'd leave."

"You knew I'd let you go."

"Then why complain now of past feelings?"

"Because you should've stayed out of my goddamned life."

I didn't dare raise my voice and show him my true anger, but that was getting harder by the second. This isn't our first encounter since he left, but I never wanted to see him again after he didn't come back post Itachi's death. He didn't even come right back after the war.

Yet here he is in my room.

"You know," he started stepping into the light of my room cast by the moon. My body was already reacting to his presence. "I said I'd come back. I just didn't specify when."

I rolled my eyes. "Was that supposed to make me feel better?"

"I'm just stating fact," he replied, but I noticed he could barely keep the cocky smirk off his face as he stopped in front of me. With our proximity I could feel the energy between our bodies become even stronger, like there was a force trying to pull us together.

"...Mommy?"

My head whipped to the voice behind Sasuke, partially in shock and partially in fear. "Miko honey, why are you up so late?"

"I heard you talking," she mumbled, rubbing the sleep from her eyes before focusing on the foreign man in the room. I carefully watched his expression, his Sharingan and Rinnengan landing on the tiny four year old girl. What surprised me was how she didn't show any signs of fear or intimidation; she met his stare head on with her onyx eyes. "Are you daddy?"

I couldn't help but face palm at her awful timing and quickly went to scoop her up and put her back in bed. She didn't attempt any sorts of struggle; probably because she was still tired no matter how brave she was facing a total stranger and asking him such a bold question. I whispered to her the answer she sought before tucking her in, her smile plastered on her face as her eyes fluttered shut.

Sasuke stood in his same spot waiting for my return, no display of emotion on his face despite the questions I knew he'd ask. Maybe he'd assume the child wasn't his, the product of a lover I sought after his abandonment. Honestly that would've been the smart thing for me to do, but I've made a lot of bad decisions in my life.

I smirked at his silence. "Are you so shocked I birthed a child at a young age?"

"She looked about four, and you're twenty-one now so you were pregnant at seventeen. That's a lot of responsibility for you."

My smirk disappeared at his correct deductions. "It was hard, but Naruto and Hiro were very supportive."

"Miko?" he whispered, staring back out the door. "She has my mother's eyes."

"That is in fact how DNA works."

"How?"

"I guess you forgot about our last encounter."

 _He groaned in pleasure, rolling off my naked form after his release. I panted heavily at all the energy and activity I used with him, finally giving into my long hidden desires. In the back of my mind I knew this was a mistake, that he would just leave me again, but I just wanted one night of not thinking about any of the consequences._

" _I love you ya know," I whispered, throwing my arm in front of my face to hide my growing shame. I heard him sigh before moving closer to me, his slender finger tracing my side causing me to shiver._

" _I know."_

" _But you want me gone."_

" _I can't have you stay here for long. My team and I are going to search for Itachi again, and I need you safe."_

" _I'm not weak. I was stronger than you in our genin days remember," I replied uncovering my face and using my free hand to flick his forehead. He rolled his eyes at my actions and brought me against his bare chest; I forgot he was the spooning type._

" _You're stronger than any woman I know, which is why I know you'll be fine until everything is done."_

 _I shifted to look at him. "Was this just your one night stand?"_

 _His hand cupped my cheek, bringing me to him so he can kiss my forehead then rests his against mine. He spoke with his eyes closed. "I wanted this night with you. Just in case…"_

" _Shhh…." I didn't want him to say it._

" _I love you too, Yuki."_

 _I smiled a rare smile, and then my look turned mischievous as I climbed on top of him. His eyes widened at first, but a smirk slowly crept to his face as our bodies became one once more._

"I didn't mean to get you pregnant and leave, especially after both of our first times."

 _What did you think would happen dumbass_? I thought, but his statement made me blush. "I guess I restored the Uchiha clan faster than you thought."

"What does the village think? Is she safe?"

I rolled my eyes. "You're four years late, but she's fine. The past is the past."

"And what about our future?"

Realistically, I should've punched him and kicked him out my house by now, but why would I want to chase away our final chance of a life together? He came back to me, no matter how much time had passed and how broken our future seemed.

"Are you even ready for fatherhood?"

"If I can handle that idiot blowing off my arm I can handle Miko," he said with confidence. He definitely enjoyed degrading Naruto in the process.

I shrugged, though on the inside I was more than happy to finally welcome him back. He saw through my feigned indifference and was in front of me in a second, wrapping his arm around me in a warm embrace.

"I won't leave you like that again," he whispered. "Well...unless it's a mission. But I promise to never be gone for that long ever again."

"Gee, you sure know how to swoon a girl."

He chuckled. "So why'd you choose Miko for a name?"

I paused and made sure to pull away so I could look him in the eye when answering him. "It's short for your mother's name."

By the way his lips pressed against mine, holding me tightly like he never wanted to leave my side; I knew our relationship was finally ready.


	2. Mirror Mirror

"Mirror mirror in my palm. With whom will I have my next qualm?"

The tiny glass no bigger than her hand shifted its reflection from her face, blurring until it displayed the one who was the answer to her question. A smirk made its way onto her features as amusement filled her veins. It's been a long time since she saw this familiar face, and having that person be her next antagonist nearly filled her with delight.

"Show me where he is," she demanded, watching as the image shifted again until it showed flashing images of destruction and the emitting of a vile chakra. She frowned in recognition as she forced back the tainted memories, but quirked a delicate brow when she discovered he was not alone.

 _Interesting. Our paths will cross soon._

Meanwhile, the person in question suddenly stopped his movements and looked around him hesitantly. For a second he could've sworn he felt a familiar presence but just as quickly dismissed it. _She can't be here._

"Yo what's the deal Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked. "Maybe warn us next time when you're gonna stop out of nowhere."

Karin took this time to speak up. "Don't tell him what to do! Maybe you should just pay more attention!"

"Was I talking to you?"

"Do I look like I care if you were or weren't?!"

"Enough," Sasuke demanded, already tired of their voices. "We're going to stop in this next town to rest."

Suigetsu grinned. "Great cus I'm exhausted!"

"You haven't even done anything!" Karin yelled again.

Sasuke groaned and began second guessing why he brought these two along with him. Jugo was the only one who hadn't said a word this whole time, never contributing to the banter of the other two. Even if Sasuke did need all three of them they were too dysfunctional for him to not want to kill them.

After spending the night at the local town and replenishing his energy, Sasuke left his companions for some time to think. They wanted to follow him around like lost puppies, but with one glare they backed off and let him be. _They don't need to protect me_ , he thought.

Sasuke's thoughts wandered to the familiar chakra he felt earlier and frowned. Upon arrival at a small lake he could almost picture this lake at a different time and place when his desire for revenge was more like a fierce lion than an unstoppable demon.

" _Can you see me now?"_

 _He peeked one eye open to entertain the girl. "Nope."_

" _Really?!"_

" _Kidding," he replied smirking. "You're standing on the lake."_

 _The caramel toned girl glared slightly at the young Uchiha, disappointment evident in her ruby eyes. She had been practicing so hard on her Genjutsu but just couldn't see to get it right. Sure she could cast simple illusions, changing the color, size, and shape of things and putting people to sleep, but she wanted to be the best of the best like the rest of her clan. They could alter reality itself without hand signs, making them extremely dangerous. Konoha liked to use the Hansha clan for reconnaissance very often._

 _Sasuke could see her frustration. "You'll get it if you keep practicing, but if you push too hard it'll never come to you."_

 _She grunted at his help. "Everyone else could do this by the time they were ten."_

 _For a moment Sasuke saw himself in her, back when he was younger and tried so hard to be Itachi. "What do your parents think?"_

" _They think I'm doing the best I can considering the circumstances."_

 _He had almost forgotten her premature birth caused a lot of issues with how her body handles her chakra control. The fact that she could easily stand on water was impressive. "I have some faith in you. Can't be useless like Sakura after all."_

" _Damn straight dear Uchiha," she stuck her tongue out at him at the backhand comment but appreciated it none the less._

Sasuke remembered how she was one of the few people who didn't stop him from leaving and he could never be more grateful. He would never admit to anyone that he warmed up to the girl and had a soft spot for her even after all this time. They had supported each other ever since before the massacre.

The air shifted, and suddenly a mirror appeared a few feet in front of him. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the object sensing immense chakra from it, but soon relaxed a bit in slight confusion when he realized who the chakra belonged to; the same person that he had been reminiscing about. A light chuckle reached his ears and before he knew it, a black haired beauty materialized behind the mirror. She grinned at him, amused ruby eyes meeting his onyx ones as a caramel toned hand rested against her mouth.

He hid his shock. "Kaguya," he scanned her figure. "You look well."

"Why thank you dear Uchiha," she spoke airily. She wasn't as serious as he remembered. "You look well yourself. Power radiates from you." Her feed to his ego made him slightly smirk. "Tell me. Has the snake man satisfied you?"

The smirk dropped and he felt the urge to gag despite knowing what she meant. "He gave me what I wanted until I had no use for him."

"Hmm," she twirled the mirror hovering above her hand. "That explains the vile chakra. It gave me awful flashbacks you know."

Sasuke wasn't completely sure how she sensed Orochimaru's chakra, but he knew exactly what she meant by "awful flashbacks." The situation in the Forest of Death was not kind to either of them, Kaguya being beaten to a pulp as she tried to protect the unconscious Sasuke.

"What do I owe this unexpected visit? Here to bring me back?" He prayed she'd say no.

"Of course not." _Well she didn't have to say it like that._ "Just thought I'd drop by."

"So you're stalking me."

Kaguya tapped her chin. "I wouldn't call it stalking. Checking up maybe? Testing your current state perhaps?"

His eyebrows rose. "You want to fight." It wasn't a question.

"It's been so long since I've had a spar. I just never encounter altercations anymore. I deflect them before they happen."

Sasuke's gaze lowered to the mirror in her hand, inwardly cursing her for holding it so close to her revealed chest in her low cut battle kimono, before meeting her gaze again. "Why aren't you in Konoha?"

Kaguya thought about telling him but it didn't particularly matter. There was no reason to drone about how she trained mercilessly with her clan until she could live up to her namesake. How her clan has permission from the Leaf to take on missions from other villages and it eventually bored her. She wasn't rogue, but she traveled more than the average tied down village ninja.

"Come on dear Uchiha entertain me," she practically purred. He didn't even think this was the same girl he used to be close with. He sighed, onyx eyes turning to Sharingan red.

He wondered if using his Mangenkyo was too much. Sasuke decided on replaying her fight with Orochimaru the way he imagined it. It had to be bloody considering they were genin at the time and he himself was no match. She must have been seeing something awful because her eyes clenched closed and she let out a slight whimper.

"You need to do better than that."

Coal eyes widened as Sasuke's head snapped to where the voice came from. Kaguya was behind him leaning on the same tree as him. He turned to the figure he was staring at the whole time, watching as it faded into nothing.

"When did you cast the Genjutsu?"

She chuckled. "I've been behind you this whole time."

Sasuke Uchiha was impressed. Kaguya's skills were far better than they originally were when he had known her years ago, but the annoyance at himself for not noticing also bothered him.

Quickly jumping away from her he made hand signs and a raging fireball jutsu approached the slender girl. She smirked, mirror growing larger in size until it was nearly as big as her torso, and held it in front of her. He couldn't believe his eyes as the mirror glowed and absorbed his jutsu without breaking.

"Now we're getting somewhere."

The mirror glowed once more and Sasuke cursed as his own jutsu was shot right back at him. He zigzagged around her and decided close combat might be the better option if she'd just keep deflecting his jutsu.

Kaguya knew what he planned to do and grinned, shrinking the mirror and tucking it away. She blocked his punch aimed for her face, gripping his arm against hers to yank him towards her and knee him in the stomach. He tensed as it happened since he wasn't expecting her to keep up with him and the move didn't hurt as much as it could have. Using their proximity he then grabbed her by the waist and flipped her over slamming her into the ground. She was barely fazed, entertained even, as she backward rolled to get up then cartwheeled to him to scissor kick him. He blocked each one and grabbed her ankle to throw her again but she use the momentum to swing her other leg and hit him across the face. Sasuke was pushed back but went out her again, both of them in a constant state of getting the upper hand just for it to switch roles again and again. Kaguya noted how he was a lot faster and didn't use his curse seal, while Sasuke noted how much stronger and more flexible she had gotten, more than once doing backbends and splits to avoid him.

As Sasuke aimed for her face again, intending for her to block so she wouldn't notice his fist ready at her stomach, Kaguya hit a pressure point in his wrist when it was mere centimeters in front of her and grabbed the hand aiming for her stomach, twisting so that her back was against his chest as she held him there.

"This is probably the closest we've ever been," she panted lightly.

She couldn't see his glare but she more than felt his heart beating faster. "You're just playing with me."

"You don't like this game? I thought a male of your age would like how I showed off my flexibility for you."

"I'd rather you take me seriously." He couldn't let her know her statement made him flush. _When did she get so bold?_

"I take you very seriously." And just then she bent forward and let him go as she swung her foot straight behind her and kicked him in the face.

As Sasuke fell he yanked her flowing hair back with him. She yelped and ended up rolling across the ground away from him as her mirror came out of its compartment. Right as she was about to put it away, Sasuke noticed and took action. Time seemed to move in slow motion for her, red eyes widening as the kunai pierced through her mirror and shattered it. His smirk met her angered hues but quickly dropped as he turned in time to block her forceful kick from behind. Despite the block, she had managed to push him back a great distance which made him grunt in frustration.

"Mad I destroyed your precious mirror?" He asked as he met her eyes to gloat. However, he instead felt overwhelming shock and anger at how both Kaguya and the mirror appeared unharmed.

"You mean this?" she flaunted the mirror all in one piece in her palm. Chuckling, she continued to rub it in. "It can't be destroyed by anyone but me. _I_ decide when I want it to disappear. _I_ decide what happens to it. The likes of you or anyone else can't lay a hand on it."

"Then what the hell did I destroy?!"

She scoffed. "You saw what I wanted you to see. This whole fight was an illusion until that kick just now."

"You really are a witch."

It was meant as an insult, but Kaguya smiled without warmth and turned to leave. Fighting Sasuke wasn't worth her time nor did she feel like entertaining the idea any longer. Playing with him was fun for the most part but now she was bored and knew this battle would be endless if he kept going against her powers.

Sasuke was stuck in a mental debate. He couldn't just let her walk away, not after the way she mocked him. But with the kind of powers she had he knew this battle would be endless. He couldn't help but think back to when she used to struggle with Genjutsu, whether it was casting it or dispelling it. She relied heavily on Taijutsu and would train by herself or with Lee for hours until she collapsed to make up for her lack of mind manipulation skill. The only time she ever outwardly expressed her anguish over her lack of ability was in his one memory; the time she told him she felt like a failure to her clan never left his mind.

 _Now it's like she can alter every fabric of reality even my Sharingan can't catch._

"Join me."

She paused in her steps barely turning to face him to show the amusement in her eyes. "Now I'm worth your time?"

"You have a large skillset that can come in handy for me."

"So I'm an expendable tool now," she chuckled darkly. "My dear, who gave you permission to try to use me?"

He glared, partially annoyed that she was still toying with him and partially because she outright refused him. _What else is she doing with her life anyway?_ "You have nowhere to go so you might as well follow."

"Hm…" she tapped her chin in slight thought, and then gazed down at her mirror. "Mirror mirror glass so strong. Is this path right or is it wrong?"

 _What the hell is she doing?_ Sasuke thought growing increasingly frustrated with her by the second. _Now she's asking the opinion of that stupid mirror as if it's some sort of living thing. Is she joking? Can that see into the future?_ The look on her face told him he might not be happy with what was displayed considering she was smiling, and as she caught his gaze she winked and walked towards him, midnight hair swaying behind her.

Kaguya was far too entertained by the results of the mirror and wondered how Sasuke would react. She knew he wouldn't kill her for that was too rash even for him. However, he was also not someone to be easily convinced of things he's never witnessed himself. He'd probably consider this another trick. _Even more fun._

"It looks like I'm not meant to go with you dear Uchiha," her words were met with his scowl. "But I think you should take a look yourself."

"That's useless. What are yo-" he stopped midway when he saw what unfolded in the mirror.

There was an image of him, bloody and surrounded by destruction. Sasuke could practically feel his tainted chakra seep from the mirror as another image of him displayed his madness, his laughing maniacally as tears of blood ran down his face from his Mangenkyo Sharingan. What stood out to him the most was that he was utterly alone in the end.

His red gaze cut to her. "This is just a trick of yours again."

She raised a delicate brow. "Stop with the eyes. I wouldn't have to ask the mirror of our fate if I was tricking you."

" _Our_?"

"Pay closer attention."

And he did. Sasuke's eyes flickered back to the glass to see the black haired beauty also in the scene; this time she stood behind him as he stared in the sky lost and without purpose.

"Only then will I join you," Kaguya explained. "When you're beaten and broken and lose everything you thought you strived for. Then we shall meet again."

"So you'll be out of my way until then."

She rolled her eyes. "And to think a few minutes ago you wanted to use me. I never said we'd never cross paths; we just won't be on the same one for a long while."

He nodded, only slightly convinced she wasn't tricking him. She seemed to have a lot of confidence in what this object showed her but also felt free to do whatever she pleased alongside what it could reveal. His future unnerved him quite a bit but he would still follow what he set for himself. He had to.

"I believe it's time I take my leave." Kaguya began walking away again, twirling the mirror with each step she took.

He bit his lip, surprised he wasn't ready to let her go. "Kaguya."

"Yes dear Uchiha?"

"How would I find you again?"

She turned around fully to smile at him, this time it reached her scarlet hues. "When you truly want me. Ask and you shall receive."

Then she disappeared into her floating mirror, her laugh filling the air until the mirror too vanished.


End file.
